Eternally Yours
by Dark Moons and Whispered Words
Summary: If you had all of eternity, how would you spend it? A girl bitten by an alien develops powers and curses- eventually finding her way to Torchwood years later. She meets Jack Harkness- a man, like her, who is out of his time. What will happen next? Starts S1E1, rating may change (it's Jack, people, lol) Chap 6 up- so please read! XD
1. Chapter 1

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

**PROLOGUE **

Juliet Speed lazily took a sip of her lemonade, stroking the head of her collie, Baggins. It was a typical August day in 1959.

She opened the porch door, walking out to the large hammock that was slung between two trees. Sitting in it, she began to swing.

Back and forth, back and forth.

A high-pitched keening-noise caused her to freeze, glancing upwards.

Some sort of rock was hurtling at her from the sky, burning up in the atmosphere.

The dog whined, running back into the house with is tail between his legs. Without a second glance, Juliet followed him.

A tremendous crash knocked her off her feet. She huffed, fixed her blond hair, and cautiously approached the yard.

Or what was left of it.

A 10-foot wide crater was perfectly centered in the middle of her yard. Steaming slightly, a smooth ball of stone or other metal was resting perfectly in the center. As she watched, smoke puffed out as a door opened from the stone. Someone was coughing inside. Or wheezing. It was hard to tell.

"Oh my god!" Juliet squeaked, running to help the stumbling figure that fell out of the space-object. She turned to look at the face too late.

Green eyes glared into her own; dripping 4-inch long fangs bared at her. A tail waved behind it, 4-fingered hands limp at its sides. The greenish-skin helped her to realize that whoever (or whatever) this was wasn't human.

She screamed, spooking the creature that was lying at her feet. With inhuman speed, it launched itself upwards, burying its teeth in her neck. She convulsed as she felt a fire shoot through her veins. Her vision turned black, and she fell limp on the ground.

Dead.

Releasing her, the creature went back into its ship, closing the door. The machine hummed.

Juliet suddenly started breathing again

Dimly, she saw the ship blast away, hurtling back into space.

Her vision started to fade. This time, she new that it was just exhaustion. One thought was on her mind.

_I shouldn't be alive._

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

(Present)

Juliet Speed looked down at the body and sighed, wiping rain out of her eyes. Why did it always rain?

Yes, that Juliet.

After the "alien" bit her, certain changes came over her body. She had plenty of time to figure out what they were (48 years, in fact). So far, she had found super speed, hearing, sight, and strength. She still looked maybe mid-to-late 20s. Her once-pale-green eyes were now a startling shade of the same color- but her blond hair stayed the same-mostly. The tips that brushed the sides of her chin were stained the same green as her eyes. This wasn't a... mutation as she called it; she just liked the color. That was her excuse- green "contacts" to match her hair. But not everything was a "plus". There were some downsides.

Number one: she couldn't die. Every time she died, she would just wake up a few seconds later- poison, jumping off of bridges, drowning- you name it. Nothing worked.

Since she couldn't die, she couldn't age. Being a natural loner by nature, Juliet didn't have many friends or family (they had died long ago by now.) In all her 74 years of age, she hadn't ever met anyone else will her... condition. The only person she really hung out with was fellow officer, Gwen Cooper. So she took up the job that would get her behind-the-scenes.

A police officer.

The victim was exactly like the other two- stabbed from the back with some sort of blade. The similarities ended there though. The other two had absolutely no connection with the third- just random citizens, murdered for no reason.

Her friend Gwen was at her side.

Juliet looked quizzically at her. "What do you think...?" She gestured to the body.

Gwen shook her head; her accent was slightly thicker than normal because of circumstances. "I'm not sure... don't think anyone knows. But-"

She was cut off as a few people carrying boxes pushed past them. Juliet narrowed her eyes. "Hey! You can't be here- I'm going to ask you to leave."

Their leader, a tall man with brown haired, blue eyed, and excess cologne (her super senses could _smell_ the sex-appeal on him) grinned cockily. "Torchwood. I'm going to have to ask _you_ to leave, sweets." Juliet narrowed her eyes.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Uh-oh.."

Raising her chin, Juliet flared her nostrils at the arrogant (yet cute) man. "Officer Speed. Not sweets. Anyway, you could be the bloody queen for all I care, mate. Police orders. No one's allowed in here."

He tilted his head, (allowing her a good view of his cleft chin) and widened his eyes. Damn, he was hot. "Any first name Speed? Jack Harkness."

He extended his hand, waiting for her to shake it. Juliet had lived for a long time- allowing her plenty of time to brood and separate from romance. She raised an eyebrow. She coldly watched him awkwardly withdraw his hand. "Just Officer Speed to you. Mr. Harkness. _Sir_." She blinked slowly, giving him the full view of the gold kohl outlining her eyes, giving her a sexy, wild look.

Gwen smirked slightly. Juliet was so funny around guys. "I think you just got re-jected.."

Juliet could smell the arousal on him. Or maybe he just smelled like that normally. She curled her lip.

Disgusting.

A shorter man, dark-haired with a almost frog-like face, started opening a box, taking out various tools. "Oy, Jack, quit your flirting. Tell them to clear outa here- we got a job to do."

Jack bowed ceremoniously at the two officers who were currently staring him down. "Ladies..." He extended his hand, pointing them out of the circle of caution-tape. "I believe the exit is thataway."

Juliet smirked erotically. Leaning in close to him, she delicately ran one green fingernail down his cheekbone. In a breathy voice, she whispered, "Oh, don't worry. I had _every_ intention of leaving." Her face hardened "Bastard."

She stalked away, leaving Jack watching her hungrily. Gwen shrugged at the staring man (Who was watching Jule's hips sway). "Sorry for that.. Juliet's..."

He grinned, still watching Juliet flounce away- all the other officers stayed clear of her. "Don't worry. I'm used to it. Now, can you please leave so we can continue our work?"

Now Gwen raised her eyebrow. "And that would be?"

Jack smiled apologetically. "Sorry.. Top secret. Torchwood-only. Ma'am, if you please..."

Gwen returned his smile, extending her hand. "Gwen Cooper. Second-in-command to Juliet. I'll be going then..."

Jack shook it, before turning to his companions to begin doing... whatever.

Gwen followed Juliet, hurrying to catch up to her. She flicked water off her hands, turning to the taller woman. "So.. should we snoop?"

Juliet smiled like a naughty 6-year-old. "Duh."

"Parking lot? It has a good view.."

Juliet didn't add that her 20/3 vision let her see what they were doing from where they stood. She nodded. "Agreed."

They hurried up through the concrete building, skulking quietly in the shadows near the railing.

Jack was below them, currently blabbering on about the rain- something about fish, and pills, and water getting recycled. Juliet curled her lip in disgust. Ew.

Looking down at a watch-like band on his arm, he counted down. "3...2...1.. and... Bingo." The rain stopped completely. Juliet looked at Gwen- her stunned expression mirrored her own. "They just..."

Gwen nodded enthusiastically. "I know! Like they was flipping a switch or something!"

Juliet glanced back at the ground. One of the women from Torchwood was wearing a glove- and putting it behind the dead man's head. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god.."

Gwen glanced at her friend worriedly. "Jules? What's wrong? You've gone white as a sheet.."

Wordlessly, Juliet motioned to the "dead" man. Who was talking.

Gwen's face was ashen. "How..."

Juliet held up a finger, motioning silence. If she could just hear them.. Aha!

The dead man was speaking. "..What? I'm dead? HOW CAN I BE DEAD? You've got to help me..!"

Another man in a suit (Torchwood, most likely) looked up from a stopwatch. "10 seconds!"

Jack kneeled by the man. "Before you go again.. Please tell me..."

With her enhanced vision, Juliet could tell that he looked pleading.

"..What's it like? To actually die?" Now he had her attention. It would be so nice to die finally...

The man on the ground swallowed, his eyes looking at nothing. "There's... nothing. Oh My God! There's just nothing! Just Dark! NOTHING! Uhnnn..."

He fell limp.

Jack scowled. "Well. That was no help. Owen, why the hell did you tell him that he was dead?"

Owen (the frog-faced man) looked up from the ground, where he was putting away equipment. "Well... we told the last corpse he was injured- spent the whole 2 minutes screaming for an ambulance. We only got one shot.."

Jack looked up- his eyes flicking back and forth between Gwen and Juliet. "What do you think?"

Gwen looked like a deer caught in headlights. She darted away out of sight. Juliet looked at him coolly, wringing out the side of her coat. "Oh, I don't know. That this just _may_ be impossible. That you _may_ have just brought a man back from the dead."

She too slipped out of sight.

Toshiko looked up from where she was kneeling by the body. "She's going to be trouble..."

Jack smirked knowingly. "I just _love_ trouble..."

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Sooo what ya think? thanks for reading!

If you liked it, please check out my DW fic- _Cross My Hearts_.

The rating may go up after a few chapters (it's Jack Harkness people- duhhh) ;)

Please feel free to give me any feedback!

Review my dearies! :)

~Dark Moons

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood (durrrrr)

PEN THINGS!

**The Elo**: I'm glad you like it- hope you continue! :)

**Victoria**: I'm flattered! :) Jack will get what's coming for him- _plenty_ of tension, don't worry!

**owlcityluvr12**: Stay tuned!

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

_(previously...)_

_Gwen looked like a deer caught in headlights. She darted away out of sight. Juliet looked at him coolly, wringing out the side of her coat. "Oh, I don't know. That this just _may_ be impossible. That you _may_ have just brought a man back from the dead."_

_She too slipped out of sight._

_Toshiko looked up from where she was kneeling by the body. "She's going to be trouble..."_

_Jack smirked knowingly. "I just _love_ trouble..."_

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Juliet held her hand out to Gwen, pointing to the five of people ("Torchwood") who were running back into a black SUV. "Climb on."

Gwen looked confused. "What, on your back? We'll be faster if we just run on foot. Or get a car."

Juliet groaned. Moving faster-than-human, she swept the other woman up, carrying her bridal style.

She turned to the receding vehicle, smirking. "Hold on."

And then she ran.

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Jack turned around from where he was sitting, glancing out the window. "Whoa, nelly..." he said, raising his eyebrows.

Tosh turned from her computers for a second to look at him questioningly. "What is it?"

He pointed out the window.

Suzie turned white. "Oh my God.."

Juliet Speed was running, carrying Gwen as if she weighed no more than a pillow. She waved.

Owen took a quick peek away from the road. "What the hell..."

Jack tried to be calm. "Owen.. How fast are you going?"

Glancing at the speedometer, Owen's eyes widened slightly. "65mph. How is that possible?"

Jack smirked. "Speed up."

"But Jack-"

"Just DO it!"

"But Jack-"

"That's an order, Owen! Tell me how fast we're going- go until we lose her."

Shrugging, Owen gave in. "70...75...85.. Blimey, who is this woman? 95... 120...Holy shit! 135 and she's keeping pace!"

He turned slightly pale. "That's as fast as we can go. And she's _still_ keeping pace."

Jack touched his earpiece, turning it on. "Hello, Ianto? This is Jack. We've got company. You know what to do."

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Juliet slowed down, stopping some 20 feet from the now-parked SUV. She put Gwen down, stomping her feet- rubber and high speeds equals small flames.

Gwen stood up, then fell over, vomiting on the ground in front of her.

Juliet patted her back. "Typical reaction for first-timers. You'll be ok."

Putting her hands on her knees, Gwen's face was stunned.. "You... We...Must've been over 100mph there! No human can go that fast!"

Juliet offered her hand, pulling her friend to her feet. "Who said I was human?"

She turned to the receding Torchwood quartet. "Oy! You! Hold on there!"

She went to run after them, then groaned, almost falling over. Her sneakers were hopelessly fused to the ground.

Jack raised his eyebrows; Juliet's swears could be heard very clearly. Very apt to anger, that girl. Feisty. He liked feisty.

Owen snickered, winning a clip on the side of his head from Suzie.

"DAMN SNEAKERS!"

Slipping them off, Juliet turned to Gwen (who was looking VERY confused). "Never go over 40 with rubber-soled shoes," She explained. "They melt."

Removing her socks, Juliet sighed, exasperated. "Well don't just stand there gaping!

We've got some geeks to catch!"

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Once they neared the monument, the Torchwood people stepped onto the lift.

The perception filter would stop anyone from seeing the gaping hole that was left as they descended.

Exactly at that moment, Juliet reached the scene, with Gwen trailing behind her.

"Where'd they go? They just..."

Juliet nodded in agreement. "Vanished. Poof."

Walking around the monument, she knocked on the walls, stones, sidewalk.

Raising an eyebrow, Gwen questioned, "What you doing?"

Listening hard, Juliet moved her attention to the sidewalk. "They couldn't have just gone "poof"- must be some sort of trapdoor or somfin... AHA!"

Whooping in triumph, she stomped her foot on the sidewalk again, producing a hollow booming noise.

Gwen threw up her hands, frustrated. "There's nothing there, genius! No trapdoors or.."

She trailed off, looking curiously at Juliet, who was clenching her right hand into a fist. "Now wot are you doing Jules?"

Stone was strong; concrete sidewalks were not. Juliet winked at her friend.

And punched a hole through the block.

With an irritated _crunch_, the concrete gave way, falling some 20-or-so feet to the floor below.

Juliet smirked. "Welcome to Torchwood."

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Tosh nearly fell over at the large booming noise. "Did she just..."

Jack looked equally as stunned. "Punch a hole through our lift? She did."

The person in question waved. "Ello, mates!"

Toshiko sighed. "I _told_ you she was trouble..."

Jack frowned at blond-and-green-haired figure, who was now climbing down the remains of the lift. "Yes, but that was _concrete._ And she punched through it. You never told me she wasn't human..."

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Juliet was in her element.

Swinging and leaping from the ruined lift, she jumped the remaining 10 feet to the ground, landing in a crouch.

She stood up, watching the other people in the room cooly. She smiled, talking quietly to herself. "I haven't done this in _way _ too long..."

Taking note of everything- computers, strange items, a autopsy room, and a strange knife, sitting forgotten on a table- just more clutter. Her back was straight, fingers flexing- ready for a fight. "It's funny, if there was a secret lab in the middle of Cardiff," she cocked her head, almost playfully "You'd think someone would know about it."

Jack approached her cautiously; as if he was cornering a wild animal that could spring and attack at any moment. Well, she could. He replied calmly- hoping to not rile her.. "Yes, well, it wouldn't be secret then, would it. On that note, I didn't know that Cardiff police were hiring aliens."

His gaze hardened. "Now, back to business. What do you want."

Juliet sighed. Placing her hands on his shoulders (which caused all other members of Torchwood to grab their guns), she looked into his eyes. "Typical normal reaction. Do you have any idea what it's like to be different?"

He looked away. She raised an eyebrow. "You do..! How interesting.."

She inhaled deeply, breathing him in. "You look young, yet you smell too new...And old at the same time. Older yet from the future, ay?"

Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Anything else I smell like? Because this is starting to make me feel like a big mac."

Crossing her arms, she curled her lip. "Sex. Arousal. You always stink like it. And..."

Pondering for a moment, she frowned, studying him thoughtfully. "Sadness. Lots and lots of sadness- and pain. You've lived past your years..."

Just then, a screech from above interrupted her. She looked up, her mouth forming a little "o". "Is that a pterodactyl? Underground?"

She pierced Jack with her green gaze. "You're not a normal FBI knock-up, are you?"

Owen applauded her sarcastically. "Well _done!_ The alien police-officer has brains!"

Narrowing her eyes, Juliet pointed a finger at him. "First off, I'm not alien. I'm a born-and-bred human who has her issues. _Owen_."

Owen raised his eyebrows at Suzie. "How does she know my name?"

Juliet smiled wanly. "Well, I could say that I'm psychic, but that wouldn't be true... I heard Jack call you that back at the murder site."

Jack clapped his hands together, making all the humans in the room jump. "Sorry. But you are correct Jules-"

she broke in "Don't call me that"

"_Jules_, we are not a normal operation. We are Torchwood- above the police and beyond the government. In short,"

"We hunt down aliens and supernatural beings." Everyone swiveled to look at Tosh. She swallowed, nervous from being put in the spotlight. "We keep them under control."

Jack winced. "Not my choice of words, but..."

Juliet glared him down, her voice rising. Her eyes flashed. "So, you find people like me and just, what, kill them? Lock them up? Because we're _different?_ Bullshit!"

He held his hands up in a relaxing way. "No, only the aggressive ones that can't be controlled... Wait, that sounded bad, didn't it..."

Juliet flared her nostrils, her voice deadly and quiet. "The aggressive ones that can't be _controlled_. Who are you lot to control them? Well. I can tell you, you'll have a heluva hard time trying to control this "supernatural". _Sir_. At least now I know who to stay away from."

Nodding to Toshiko and Suzie, she smiled thinly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Her eyes narrowed, meeting the eyes of everyone in the room- forcing, no, _daring_ them to keep eye contact. "Don't try to hunt me down. I've never hurt anyone.. permanently, in my life, but I refuse to be.. locked up, or, or, dissected. _Again_. Been there, done that."

Striding back to the ruined lift, she began climbing again.

"Wait!"

She looped her legs around a strut, hanging upside down. "If you're expecting to control me, it isn't happening."

Jack smiled suggestively. "As much as I'd love to, no. Can I at least buy you," he glanced up at Gwen. She waved. "Hello! Still here!"

Awkward. Jack focused on the green not-alien-not-normal woman standing in front of him."And your friend a drink?"

Juliet gave him a rare genuine smile. "Hm, it's been... Gosh.. _Years_ since I've been out drinking with..." she sized him up, coughing. "Acquaintances."

He raised an eyebrow. "Acquaintances. Is that a yes?"

Apparently she was prone to mood swings. Lovely.

She brushed past him, gently stroking one green-painted fingernail down the side of his face and under his chin. He shuddered. Oh yes, she was trouble.

She leaned in so her lips just barely brushed his ear. "Maybe."

With a wink, she strode away, hips swaying, leaving both Jack and Owen staring hungrily. Owen whistled, causing her to whirl around and point a finger at him. "Oy! No starin'!"

Reddening slightly, he coughed. "I wasn't starin'... besides, Jack was staring too- I'm not the only one 'round here..."

Placing a hand on her hip, she raised her eyebrows. "Well, he's not you, is he?"

Speaking out of the side of his mouth, Owen muttered, "Why do you get dibs?"

Without turning around, Juliet replied loudly. "I just said so. He's not you."

Owen raised his eyebrows at Jack- the other man crossed his arms, tongue-in-cheek triumphantly, spreading his arms as if to say- "Hey, can't help it mate, I'm just too awesome."

Almost too soft to be heard, Owen whispered. "_How can she hear me?_"

Juliet smirked. How predictable. "As I said," she smiled faintly, as if she had a secret. "I've got my issues."

Owen swallowed. "Ok, now you're seriously creepin' me out... just stop fuckin' with our heads ok?"

She blinked. "Oh I'm not.. 'fuckin' with your heads,' as you so eloquently put it. I'm just.. being me."

Turning away, she strode up to the metal staircase. Just as she reached the top, Ianto darted down through the doorway, clearly looking flustered. His voice was panicked as he shouted to Jack. "Jack! We've got a security breach- extra-terrestrial- I can... Um.. Oh... Hi."

He trailed off when Jack motioned with his head, pointing to the woman standing next to Ianto- not even a five feet away from him. She offered her hand. "Juliet Speed. I can assure you that I'm a native. Not alien. Well, not completely... Have you got a spare pair of shoes?" She inquired, cocking her head.

If it was possible for Ianto's eyes to get larger, they did. He turned to Jack. "We've got an alien.. sortof.. In the middle of base and she's asking for _shoes?!_"

Juliet tutted. "Well... That's what happens when I go over 40mph. Rubber- shoe rubber, that is, melts around 50mph. Though, I can't really be sure. Never really, you know, tested that theory. Usually I try to stay around there- gets pretty expensive after a while, people get suspicious, you know, same old. 135? Catches fire. Damn cheap. Doesn't matter."

She sniffed. "They were shitty shoes anyway. So! You got any shoes?" Leaning in, she put one hand on the railing, squinting her right eye in a confidential, almost whimsical way. Her mascara glimmered, illuminating her wild, neon eyes. From this close, he could tell they weren't contacts.

Ianto cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, I do believe we've got some spare... shoes in the back. Jack?" He glanced down at his boss- his expression read "how can you get her to stop, and what should I do in the meantime?"

Jack laughed, righting the already tense mood. "Hm, yes- we have some spare shoes in the vault.. Somewhere. What size.. Jules?"

Juliet pursed her lips. "You're doing that just to annoy me, aren't ya?"

Widening his eyes in an act of innocence, Jack said sarcastically, "Oh _no_, I wouldn't _dream_ of it, Jules!"

She looked him over again, stating matter-of-factually, "You really are a bastard, aren't you?"

He grinned. "Know you love me."

She blinked. "Not yet, anyway. Ianto! Shoes await- size 9, by the way" Bowing dramatically, she waved him forward. But as she walked away, she allowed herself a small smile.

Jack might do, maybe.

Just maybe.

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Hello! me again! ;)

review my dearies!

~Dark Moons


	3. Chapter 3

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

_previously..._

_Jack laughed, righting the already tense mood. "Hm, yes- we have some spare shoes in the vault.. Somewhere. What size.. Jules?"_

_Juliet pursed her lips. "You're doing that just to annoy me, aren't ya?"_

_Widening his eyes in an act of innocence, Jack said sarcastically, "Oh _no_, I wouldn't _dream_ of it, Jules!" _

_She looked him over again, stating matter-of-factually, "You really are a bastard, aren't you?"_

_He grinned. "Know you love me."_

_She blinked. "Not yet, anyway. Ianto! Shoes await- size 9, by the way" Bowing dramatically, she waved him forward. But as she walked away, she allowed herself a small smile._

_Jack might do, maybe._

_Just maybe._

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Clad in a brand-new pair of shoes, Juliet did a sort of dance to test them out. She frowned slightly, analyzing the color. "Pink? Really? The only shoes you have are neon pink?" she winked playfully. "No olive drab?"

Ianto shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "We aren't a shoe store. No olive drab, unfortunately, Miss...?"

Juliet stretched, pointing her feet one at a time. She could feel Ianto's eyes traveling up and down her legs. "Juliet Speed. Call me Juliet- or Jules, but just don't tell Jack I said that. Oh well. Back to business. Tell me, how long have you been doing this?" she asked, walking out of the vault with him. Shutting the door with a clang, Ianto paused for a moment. "Doing what?"

She guestured around her. "All.. this. Aliens and shit."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Several years by now, I'll say. I'm.. the organizer, you might say. I bring coffee, make sure they look good- that type of thing."

She blinked. "And what is your life outside of Torchwood?"

He swallowed nervously. "Uh.."

Juliet nodded. "I know. Not much else, is there? Jobs like this... they creep into your life- sucking out all the "normal" parts, eating away at your being. Turning you into a alien-hunting machine." When Ianto started to protest, she cut him off. "I'm speaking from experience."

He raised his eyebrows. "You hunted aliens? But isn't that..." he gestured aimlessly, spinning a finger in the air.

"My own kind? Not neccesarily. I'm not against... Dealing with aliens, as you put it... I'm just against experimenting on them. Studying them, I mean, like dissecting them."

She rubbed her stomach- just above her navel, just below her breastbone.

"I have _personal_ experience with that. It's amazing what people do in the name of _science_." She spat out the word as if it was something toxic.

Her eyes clouded. "When I grew up, most people were afraid of saying they were gay- thought it could get them prosecuted... Hell, if you were of a different race you were prosecuted. Imagine being someone who was all alone- a _freak._ That's all I am, a freak..." Clearing her throat roughly, she clapped her hands, jumping out of old memories (and startling Ianto).

"Well then," Juliet said briskly. "Can't keep them waiting, can we?"

Ianto hesitated, only for a moment. "Y...Yes, we must be off then."

She strode out of the room, slightly faster than normal. Or faster than abnormal.

Ianto's shoulders sagged. This was going to be so confusing.

Juliet Speed was living a lie- to protect herself, just like he knew so well. She kept all of her secrets behind more secrets. He could tell that she was taught by experience that friends could mean pain. She acted tough and cool, but he saw right through it. Through her eyes. He could see her pain in her eyes- those lovely, unnatural (natural?) eyes.

Juliet turned around, snapping her fingers in his ear. "Oy! You comin'?"

Ianto blinked, jumping out of his trance. He straightened his tie (red, as usual)."Yes. Right away."

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Gwen sat down on a chair, near the desk in Jack's office. Jack was lounging at his desk, leaning back and studying a pen. "So, Gwen, how long have you known Juliet?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, I dunno, bout a year, maybe."

Jack began clicking the pen. On, off. On, off. "Did you know about her... condition?"

Gwen shrugged. "I.. No, y'see, I... Will you _stop_ that, please! It's really distracting!"

He put the pen down guiltily. "Oops. One year, and she's managed to hide that? Amazing. Where does she live?"

Shaking her head slowly, Gwen frowned. "That's the thing. She doesn't. She comes to work, does her job, and then... Goes. No one knows where- I tried to follow her once, but she just went around a corner and "Poof!" no more Juliet. I think now that she ran away."

Jack rubbed his neck. "Hm. Does she have any other friend or family? Anyone with her... condition?"

Gwen crossed her arms, leaning back like a pouty child. "What is this? An interrogation? I've already said- I haven't known she was an alien until now. Yesterday, if you'd said there was aliens- I would'a said you was crazy!"

Jack studied her, taking in everything- from the gap between her teeth to the mascara outlining her eyes. "I need to know if she's planing an invasion."

She couldn't help it- it was too funny. Bursting into giggles, she gasped out, "Taking.. over the world? What.. Why would she do that? I know Jules seems... I dunno, frosty but.. _Seriously_."

Jack wasn't amused. "Every time we find an alien on earth, they want something- money, land, a new planet- you name it, we've had it all. It really isn't funny- hundreds of people could be saved now if we track down the threat. We will need to run some tests so we can be sure she isn't dangerous."

Just as quickly as it had come, Gwen's amusement turned into anger. "Now you hold on- She isn't no threat. I've never seen a better officer- and not just skills. She really knows how to handle people."

Juliet leaned up against the doorframe. "If you wanted answers.." she remarked calmly "You only need to ask nicely, Jackie."

Gwen flushed at the sudden intrusion, but Jack seemed unperturbed- only slightly offended by the nickname.

"Jackie? That's the best you can come up with? I prefer pretty boy.."

Juliet's neon glare pierced him. "You call me Jules, I call you Jackie. Fair deal. Though, when people talk about me, I should give them something worse."

He played absently with his suspenders. "Is that a threat?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No.. it's a warning. If you want to stay Jackie, you play nice."

Cocking her head slightly, her mouth twitched. "And I thought you were going to buy me a drink- you'll find I'm easier to talk to when I'm drunk." She accented the "k" in _drunk_, the simple sound seemed to rebound in the tense atmosphere.

She rubbed her stomach again; just above her navel, and just below her breastbone. A shadow fell over her face. "It makes it easier to remember hard times."

Gwen nodded. "I know what you mean"

Jack stood up, grabbing his coat from the hatstand. The old navy wool was soft to his touch, heavy with the weight of many years. Straightening the lapels, he extended his arm to Juliet. She raised an eyebrow.

He grinned, showing off his perfect teeth. "I don't bite.. usually." He winked.

Slowly, Juliet linked her arm with his. She flinched and stiffened slightly when he raised his other hand. But only for a second. Jack frowned. Something was off with this woman...

He smiled encouragingly. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything.." Gently, he brushed a lock of green-and-blond hair out of her eyes, allowing him full view of the thick gold kohl surrounding them- it really made her eyes pop. A shadow was over her face, almost as if she was afraid of being hurt...

His hand lingered, his fingers lightly brushed down her cheek. She sighed, barely audible, her eyes closing halfway. She suddenly looked older, less strong, more... Free. But only for a moment. Then the shadow returned, and she was back to being cool and stiff and... beautiful. In a cold and stiff way. Like ice. She was an icicle.

Cold and stiff and beautiful. And fragile to touch, even though it looks really hard and strong.

Jack looked her over, mildly troubled. She may be alien, and maybe- _maybe_ she wasn't a threat... Still...

Something was very off.

Gwen sidled up to Juliet, taking her other arm. "Hey, Jules, why don't we set off, 'K?"

Juliet started, her shields snapped back into place, her moment of weakness gone. Safe and protected behind a mental shell. "Yea, sure. Lead away, _Jackie_."

Jack rolled his eyes. "As you say _Jules_."

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Jack slid the door shut of the black SUV, climbing into the drivers seat. Juliet sat in the passengers next to him, and Gwen behind her, surrounded by screens and other various technology. As usual, Juliet seemed cool and stiff.

He could tell from the alien-woman's actions and cool demeanor that something had once happened to her- through someone she'd trusted. She seemed to react positively around Gwen, though- someone she trusted. Juliet was strong and proud- but when he touched her suddenly she seemed almost frightened. At some point, someone had hurt her- and he wanted to know who.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Jack did his best to make some sort of small talk. However, true to her word, Juliet gave out little information- she relied on one-word answers. Gwen chose to stay out of the crossfire. She could swear that the temperature dropped 10 degrees.

"Where do you live?"

"I don't."

"You don't what?"

"Live anywhere."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"What does that mean? Do you have a flat?"

"No."

"Then where do you sleep?"

"I don't."

Jack rolled his shoulders. "Ok then, Madam-wise-guy, what do you do at night?"

Juliet paused, her right hand absently twirling her hair. "I run... and swim.. and jump off things..."

He raised his eyebrows. "You jump off things?"

She nodded. "Yes. Bridges, mostly. It's great fun."

Jack decided wisely to drop the subject. "Oooo-ok.. Lets try again. So. You don't sleep, you can run to at least 135mph, can break concrete, and are at least part alien. Correct?"

Juliet nodded. "Mostly. I do sleep, but only when I want to. Which is never. I have clocked myself at speeds of 350, but unfortunately, the speedometer broke. Concrete is easy- but thicker metals, such as steel, take a helluva lot more effort. The alien part... I'll explain that later." She stared out at the buildings and landscape that was going by.

Conversation over.

Jack glanced sideways at her. "You know we're on your side, right? That is, if you aren't going to take over the world or anything... that would change things..."

Her eyes flicked to meet his, a rare smile glimmered on her face. She looked sad and tired- worn, even. "It's hard to tell who's on what side nowadays..." Her eyes clouded, and she looked away.

Jack parked. "We're here."

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Hey y'all! sorry for the delay- highschool and all that :P

Here we've got some background coming- soon we'll discover more about the mysterious Juliet Speed and what made her so cold and stiff- dun dun duhhhhh!

Thanks for reading, please review- it really makes me write faster (hint hint!)

Review my dearies!

~Dark Moons


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooooo darlings! here's another chapter up!

Sorry for the delay- highschool and all that(;

Here we get Juliet's background (some of it, at least). What DID make her so cold?

Just as a warning, there is a *little* gory nastiness towards the end of the chapter. Not too bad, just the usual.

here's a tip: I write a LOT faster when you review... (hint hint)

Happy reading(:

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

_previously..._

_Jack glanced sideways at her. "You know we're on your side, right? That is, if you aren't going to take over the world or anything... that would change things..."_

_Her eyes flicked to meet his, a rare smile glimmered on her face. She looked sad and tired- worn, even. "It's hard to tell who's on what side nowadays..." Her eyes clouded, and she looked away._

_Jack parked. "We're here."_

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Jack sat down in a booth close to the bar- far enough so they wouldn't be heard, but close enough that they wouldn't have to wait for refills.

The two women sat across from him; Juliet lounged backward with her arms crossed; Gwen slumped with her right hand supporting her chin.

The air was so thick with tension, he wondered if it could be sliced.

Definitely.

Juliet waved the bartender over. "Three beers please. And a basket ."

He nodded, scribbled their order on a notepad, are strode off.

She swiveled to look at Jack. "Now that we're here..." She looked exasperated "What _do_ you want?"

Jack formed a open "tent" with his fingers. "I need to know... everything."

Juliet laughed softly- the quiet notes rang clear like birdsong. "You sound like a psychologist."

Gwen froze. "Oh. My. God. Did you just laugh?" She pointed at Juliet, then turned to Jack. "Did you just make her laugh?" She raised her eyebrows, flabbergasted. "You really must be special."

Jack gave her a brilliant smile. "Just doing my job."

Juliet pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She laughed again, even softer this time."Ok, you've made Gwen's day. Please define 'everything'."

He blinked. "Past, how you became..." He gestured to her general person "Yourself. You described yourself as alien but not alien. A girl with issues." His blue eyes struggled to hold her green. "What made you so cold, Juliet?"

Juliet sighed.

At that exact moment, the bartender deposited their drinks. Jack took a hearty swig, Gwen sipped, and Juliet nursed hers, not really drinking.

Juliet played with her hair. "You wanna know who I am? I was just a normal kid- long, _long_ ago... Now..."

Her eyes misted slightly. "I.. I can see people. Not their faces, not their minds- I smell their feelings, taste their pain- Hell, I can almost even hear most of them, they're thinking so loud. People think I'm a snoop- I know all their secrets, hear their mumblin's- I even can tell how they feel about _other_ people from their emotions."

She smiled like a kid in a candy shop. "See that man over there?"

Juliet pointed to a man in a suit, who was nervously tugging at his bow tie.

She inhaled deeply. "He's really,_ really_ nervous about something- not just worried, but a good true nervous."

Her eyes sparkled. "His feelings are really strong..Sweet and sour, you might say. My guess, due to the love-sick tang about him, is he's going to propose. Lucky man- I know she'll say yes..." Juliet trailed off, smiling as if she knew a secret.

Jack instantly loved the blissful look on her face- it really brightened her, helped make her sparkle. It would be his mission, he decided, to make her smile like that again.

Challenge accepted.

Gwen paused. "Jules... if we all are like that then... I know this may be a personal question but... what do I... smell like?" She chuckled. "I never thought I would say that.."

Juliet closed her eyes. "Sweet, and slightly... naive? You think you know your way in the world- but there are many, _many_ secrets you don't know yet..."

Jack took this moment to cut in. "Secrets, yes. Including _your_ secrets too, Jules."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I'm getting to that, Jackie!"

Her cheeks flushed slightly. "You wanna know how I'm special? Really, _really_ wanna know?"

He nodded. Finally, getting somewhere!

Juliet frowned. "Where to begin? I've lived so long, I don't think I should even trust you..." She laughed humorlessly. "But a girl just gets lonely- I suppose I have to tell _someone_, before I forget. Ah well, I suppose it all started with a rock from space..."

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Juliet paused.

"I wasn't extraordinary as a child. Just your average twenty-something, fighting for equality of races and attending college. Well, I used to attend college- you see, I graduated early, from my...abilities. PHD in Physics and engineering. I was.. oh, twenty...five or so when I was bitten?"

Gwen's eyebrows drew together. "But you still look twenty-five Jules."

Juliet grimaced. "That's part of the curse. Now, do you want me to tell this or not?"

Jack gestured for her to continue. She did.

"One day, just an average day, something extraordinary happened to me- a ordinary girl, without reason or purpose. I still think that it was an accident; why would I be special?

A rock crashed into my backyard- not an ordinary rock, but a _space_ rock. A spaceship. When it opened, I naturally went to help the weak figure who collapsed near it. Maybe I was brave, or curious, or just too damn stupid to think, but I didn't look to see who- or what -I was lifting."

She laughed coldly, a humorless smile on her face.

"It goes without saying, the figure wasn't human. Damn bastard- it bit me. That's the cause of all my problems. A bite from an alien. I'll never forget that- me, bleeding out in the dust, and the spaceship shooting off into the stars..."

She rubbed her neck; the fabric shifted slightly to reveal smooth white scars.

Gwen paled. Jack gestured to Juliet's neck. "Is that where...?"

She nodded. "Yes. But that's only half of it..."

"I knew that something strange had happened- something that wasn't right. I died, right there in the middle of that crater." Her eyes flashed "Or at least, I should've died."

She sniffed, breathing hard. Her hands played with the zipper of her shirt. "You know those old Sci-Fi movies- the ones where the Army comes in, and they take the alien and...and... experiment on it?"

Jack took her hand- it was shaking. They fit together like a puzzle.

A really messed up not-normal puzzle.

"Well, those most likely got based off of me- they fucking set me up. Out of the blue, there's the perfect boyfriend- kind, understanding, who doesn't think I'm a freak... He convinced me I needed help- that these people could help me- _cure_ me even. I rushed to the opportunity."

She chuckled. Jack squeezed her hand, she pulled away, unlinking their fingers (to his disappointment). No touchy.

"We had the most beautiful dinner that night- wine, candles.. roses.. I thought he was going to propose to me! Hell no- no rest for the wicked, Ey? He drugged me instead."

Her eyes glinted. "I woke up strapped to an operating table- surrounded by goons in goggles and radiation suits. They hurt me, bastards..." If looks could kill, that beer glass would be _so_ dead by now. Her extra strength caused spiderwebbing cracks to appear- she set the mug down quickly, not wanting it to shatter.

Slowly, she lifted the bottom of her sweater. Standing out against her pale skin was an faint scar- from her navel to her breastbone.

Gwen turned even paler.

Jack was disgusted. "Did they..."

Juliet grimaced, talking almost lightly, in a mock sickly-sweet tone. "Dissect me? Torture me like a lab rat? They tried to convince me I was a danger- that this was for my own good, that I was a disease; a stain to the country. I was a threat- but the real question? How did this happen? Was I a spy? Could I be a weapon? Could they replicate this amazing weapon- no doubt built by the Japanese to win the war. They could save hundreds of lives- if only I would cooperate- don't worry, I'm only going to torture you. Don't struggle, I'm just going to see how many volts you can take before you collapse."

Her voice dripped sarcasm. "Turns out, I'm immune to all toxins- all of which should've killed me. I can carry up to 120 pounds for 3 hours without rest or food, while running at 100mph, but I can lift more for shorter periods. Best of all? I heal. No matter what the injury, I always heal. Which I suppose is a good thing, since I wouldn't be alive otherwise. Even if the wound is fatal, even if I'm dying- I always heal right before I should. I don't want this to heal yet though.. I still want scars.." She gestured to her now-covered stomach "- I want to remember- This was... 5 years ago? Give or take a few months. I've been on the run- wanted to find somewhere where I could go behind-the-scenes without... drawing attention to myself."

She looked away, crossing her arms. There was no way in _hell_ she would tell them she couldn't die. They could exploit that easily.

She smiled- a violent smile, showing all her teeth. "So go ahead- run your tests. I've been through hell and more- what could you give me? One difference though- I'm ready this time. You won't catch me off my guard. But, if you truly want to help me, than let me in. On Torchwood, that is. Maybe you could find me a cure- or tell me what... _thing_ ruined my life. "

Jack put his hand on her shoulder. To his relief, she didn't flinch away. Their eyes met.

Green on blue, blue on green.

His tone was supportive, promising. "You don't have to worry- Torchwood is here to help, not harm. I don't know what organization those bastards were from- but if they are still running, I- _We_ will hunt them down."

Gwen blinked sleepily. "Me too *yawn* count me in."

Jack set his glass down apologetically. "Yes about that Gwen... I ah.. May have drugged you..." His eyes flicked guiltily to Juliet. "Both of you..."

Gwen's eyes widened, her voice raising a few octaves. "WHAT?"

Juliet glared at him, disgusted. "And JUST when I was beginning to think you were different.."

Jack leaned back, taking a sip of his drink. He raised it to her. "Just a simple sleeping agent- Retcon- you won't remember anything related to Torchwood or Jack Harkness. Keeps it secret. Can't have the world knowing about us... Nice to meet you, Gwen."

If looks could kill, he would be very dead right now. If he could die, that is. "You... _Bastard!_" she shouted, stumbling out of the bar.

Juliet ran out after her, faster than normal. "Gwen? Gwen, come on- don't do this..."

She whirled to glare at Jack. "What was that? Was this all an _act? _ Have the alien-girl and her sidekick spill the beans, then drug them? I _knew_ I shouldn't trust you!"

She stumbled, fighting back a yawn. Despite her efforts, she collapsed limply.

Gently, Jack picked her up. She blinked owlishly at him, trying her best to keep her eyes open. "You... are.. a bastard... Jackie"

He grinned, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Back to base."

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

The drive back to base wasn't eventful- Juliet was still out cold.

When they arrived, Jack continued to carry her bridal-style, choosing to go through the above ground entrance, rather than the lift. If she woke up, he didn't really want to fall off; immortality or no.

Setting her down on the couch, he called to Tosh, who was still working at the computers. Owen and Suzie had gone home already.

"Hey Tosh- look up Juliet Speed- try to find where she lives. I retcon-ed her, so I don't want her anywhere near here in the morning..."

Tosh blinked and adjusted her glasses. "Mm... Sure thing, Jack. Right away." she gave a small nod, beginning to type.

**Juliet Speed, Address**

A couple images flashed on screen, but no address.

Tosh frowned. And typed again.

**Juliet Speed, Cardiff**

Still nothing.

Tosh tried different combinations, but still nothing. Finally, she turned to Jack. "Nothing. No address, just..." She squinted. "Area 51? The only info I have is a birth date and Area 51 files..."

Jack walked over. "Show me."

Tosh cocked her head. "These can't be right... the date says 'October 31, 1932.' That would make her... Just about 74 years old! How is that possible?! She only looks twenty five or so!"

Jack smiled wryly. Clearly, she had a similar curse as he did.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the other files. "Tosh, can you hack into the Area 51 files?"

She nodded confidently. "Easy. Just watch me." Typing in a quick code, she overrode the security. She turned pale when she saw the photos. Holding a hand to her mouth, she exited quickly, muttering something along the lines of; "I'm going to the loo..."

Jack stared at the images, horrified.

Strapped to a table was none- other than Juliet- cut open. From the blood staining the rest of her body, clearly this wasn't a recent incision. Her face showed pain and terror- something that Jack would never want to see. Her eyes were looking directly at the camera, her expression clearly readable- 'Help me.'

Sure enough, two "goons with goggles and radiation suits" were standing _proudly_ on either side of her- brandishing bloody scalpels. Jacks eyes traveled to the side of the page, reading the notes.

_~Day 1- Specimen had a rapid molecular cycle- no matter what we do, it always heals. We keep having to re-apply incisions so we can fully dissect it. _

_~Day 2- We have made a marvelous discovery! The creature, formerly known as 'Juliet Speed', cannot die. I repeat, cannot die. We have given it everything- even removing its heart- but she always comes back. After a period of up to sixty- seconds, it starts breathing again, and fully heals. What a breakthrough for modern science..._

Jack quit the program, sitting down heavily, his face pale and grim. No wonder she was cold... After what those, those _bastards_ had done to her...

His eyes fell on the sleeping Juliet, softening. She looked so free and... peaceful. Something she never was in waking life- always alert, always on her guard...

She moaned softly when he picked her up, the sound sweet and erotic to his ears. Tosh walked back in, grimaced, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She sighed. "I'm.. I'm going home. Se you in the morning."

Jack blinked understandingly. "Sure thing- try to get some sleep."

She curled her lip. "Yeah. I'll get plenty of sleep after _that_. Well.. I'll.. just be going then." Picking up her purse, she left.

Jack strode easily to a room behind his office- a bedroom of sorts. He didn't usually sleep, (didn't need to), but he couldn't leave Juliet somewhere random.. Gently removing her shoes and sweater, Jack laid her on the bed. Dressed in a black spaggetti-strap top and yoga pants, she would be pretty comfortable. Removing his own shoes and beloved coat, he lay next to her. She curled onto her side, mumbling softly.

The morning would be awkward- she wouldn't remember who he was, or why she was their. He smirked slightly, despite himself. There were so many bad ways this could go...

Juliet moaned again, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

Her cheeks were damp, eyelids flickering slightly. She cried out. "No.. Don't! What do you want! Ahhh... No! Don't you dare... Your hurting me...mm.. you.. Bastard! NOO!"

Gathering her to himself, Jack wrapped her in a comforting embrace. She stiffened, as if, even in sleep, she knew it was him. "Sssshh, it's ok. Don't worry- they can't hurt you..." he whispered, comfortingly.

He breathed in the scent of her hair- it was sweet and wild, reminding him of pine trees. She smelled like pine trees and winter. Figures.

She acts like an icicle, and smells like winter.

Once she felt his arms around her she quieted, relaxing slightly. Jack nuzzled her neck, causing her to tuck her head under his chin. He paused. No, she _definitely_ wouldn't like him in the morning... Damn his flirtatious nature!

But he couldn't help but smile... two misfits, that's all they were.

Thrown down by the world, yet still strong.

Even though he never slept, he could feel his eyes growing heavy...

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Here ya go!

Review please darlings!

(it makes me write faster... hint hint)

~Dark Moons


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! Yes you, I know you're out there... *glares*

I'm in the middle of a hurricane -no power- but I still find SOME time to write... funny ol' world, isn't it? ;)

I love this story, honestly I do, but I really need some help, encouragement, criticism, comments, anything! Please! show me that real people are reading this! .

I've trained the review button- it won't bite, I swear. So give the little ol' thing a tap, please? I put my soul into this story- I really want to know if people agree, hate, like, love, despise, or otherwise feel ANYTHING towards my writing...

Warning: I write creepy (and somewhat wacked out) dream scenes. May be slightly disturbing to some readers... not really tho'

**SarahELupin**: Thanks for pointing that out- I'll fix it right away... muchas gracias for reviewing!(:

"_reflection talking"_

'Juliet's dream-self'

"Normal talking"

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

_previously..._

_He breathed in the scent of her hair- it was sweet and wild, reminding him of pine trees. She smelled like pine trees and winter. Figures._

_She acts like an icicle, and smells like winter. _

_Once she felt his arms around her she quieted, relaxing slightly. Jack nuzzled her neck, causing her to tuck her head under his chin. He paused. No, she definitely wouldn't like him in the morning... Damn his flirtatious nature! _

_But he couldn't help but smile... two misfits, that's all they were._

_Thrown down by the world, yet still strong. _

_Even though he never slept, he could feel his eyes growing heavy..._

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Juliet woke with a start, feeling the worst hangover in all her existence come over her- and she'd had some bad ones.

Opening her mouth slightly, she tasted the air. Her nose twitched.

Jack.

She refused to open her eyes, not wanting to wake up to his gloating... no doubt strapped to a table...

She stifled a groan at the memories from the night before. Broken trust and promises tainted her senses. She sank back into sleep, not wanting to wake up to goons with needles and charts...

Her dreams really were pretty fucked up. And that was a lot, coming from her.

Her dreams were ESPECIALLY fucked up, at that moment.

Sleep to dreams to nightmares to hysteria. She knew the drill.

0o0o0oTWo0o0

She was arguing with her refection- except The Reflection was actually fending for itself, saying everything she _didn't_ need to hear. This alter-ego was essentially everything she would never be, never say... Even colder and crueler than herself in real life.

It was giving her the telling-off of her life.

"_-You knew you shouldn't trust anyone! This happened last time! Some douce comes along-"_

'A good looking douce, though,' Juliet added, sighing wistfully.

"_A good looking douce, but a douce none-the-less. And what do you do? Rip yourself open for him! Drink carelessly, spill your guts- and what does he do? Just like the last time-"_

'Last time was different!' Juliet protested, baring her teeth at her reflection.

Being the stupid reflection that it was, it didn't obey the laws of nature. Instead, The Reflection smirked.

"_Oh, yesss..." _It drawled _"Last time was different. Last time there was candles.. and roses.. and- oh! I remember! Wine! Finest red wine a girl could hope for-"_

'The perfect date..' Juliet muttered.

"_That's right, darling. Everything you always wanted. The perfect man, perfect date... Too bad David tried to do you in, hm? I guess Jackie will be the same- all testosterone and gallantry, beautiful and sweet in his own way.. Too bad he drugged you- Just like Daaaaaa-vid..." _The Reflection sang the bastard's name in a lovers croon.

'Stop it...' Juliet's fists clenched, eyes narrowing into slits. 'Don't say his name. Jack won't be anything like him...' She faltered, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. Her shell was cracking...

"_Ohh, feelings already? You've only known him for what, a day? Six hours? My my, you _are_ getting soft, darling. A weak heart is quicker to lust, right darling? So cold, so distant... You hurt yourself, dear. You're already falling for a man who wants the same thing as the first- to study you, rip you apart, feel you scream... He's already completed step's one and two- the date and drugging- does he have the _GUTS_ to commit the third? Oh, that's right. He needs _YOUR_ guts for the third..."_

Juliet was breathing heavily. 'Stop it..!'

The Reflection's voice sank into a knowing rasp._"It's true though- you are falling, falling, soon to be claimed... But how far will you take this? How far are you willing to go for LOVE?"_

The Reflection hissed the last word, speaking in a sickly-sweet sing-song, chanting like a nursery rhyme.

"_Juliet and Jack, sitting in a tree... whoops! Look darling, he's drugged her! whoops! here comes the scal-pelll..."_

With a scream of fury, Juliet punched the mirror with all her super-human strength, watching the glass splinter and crack. The Reflection fell apart with a ear-splitting shriek- the exact pitch that glass makes as it shatters.

Silvery blood oozed from the razor-sharp shards. A green eye blinked shut from one of the larger pieces. Tendrils of bluish smoke curled around the edges of the fractured slivers, a quiet keening moan floated up through the mist. The smell of blood and metal quickly assaulted her super-senses- pain and fear and loathing, oh, such bitter _loathing..._

Juliet sank to her knees and touched one of the shards, gasping when her finger was sliced by the sharp edge. She watched the blood return into the wound, the cut healing in a matter of seconds. Hugging her knees, she hid her face.

All around her ears, she heard a harsh laughter- an insane hiccuping, mixed with the choking sounds of sobbing. Was she making that sound? What a horrible horrible noise! Had she gone insane? Where was everyone else? Why was she so alone? What had she ever done to be so alone?! So ALONE!

Sobbing still, Juliet ran away, faster than ever before. The same bluish smoke swirled around her feet, a dense fog that blocked her vision, muffled her ears, and made her choke. She coughed, covering her mouth with an arm.

The silence pressed over her like a blanket, slowly suffocating her, wrapping around her...

Her feet slid on the floor, gliding over the mirrored surface. The smoke faded away. Her Reflection laughed from the floor, rippling like mercury. In one fluid motion, the floor surged up and around her to form a hollow ball of reflective metal. Juliet slid into the center, struggling to keep her feet.

The Reflection was joined by countless other people- Her parents, friends, early family, Gwen, Jack- all of them. Their faces were frozen in demented grins, eyes wide, teeth bared- all laughing. Juliet spun around frantically like a caged animal, surrounded.

As she watched, their faces faded away, replaced by an inky blackness. As one, all of the faceless people raised their left hand to point at her. They all shouted different words and phrases, anything to drive her mad.

"Monster!"

"My daughter's a freak!"

"Freak!"

"BITCH! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Get that THING away from my daughter!"

"You aren't human- you're just a filthy ALIEN!"

"It's a menace!"

"I thought I could trust you!"

"You killed him!"

"_How could you do that to your own son?"_

'I DIDN'T!' Juliet sobbed, hugging her knees to her chest. 'IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T! I didn't... didn't...'

Her cries turned hysterical, causing her chest to shudder and heave. She screamed like a wounded beast- the sound rebounded all around her, further driving her to insanity.

The faceless reflections all shuddered, melting away to leave one small, broken body, hidden in the back.

A little boy with blond hair, blue eyes staring lifelessly in her general direction. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

As if the body was on puppet strings, it rose up, head and arms hanging limp. His feet didn't touch the ground. He was revolving slowly, like some grotesque doll on display.

Juliet's fingers tangled into her hair, nails scoring her scalp. Her breathing turned to a high-pitched wail. Her tears were quickly pooling at her feet- liquid mercury. She cried mercury...

With all her strength, she threw herself at the glass separating them, to no avail.

The boy blinked, his eyes wide and frightened. His feet touched the ground, hands pressed against the glass. "Mummy? I'm scared mummy... Where are you mummy? The men want to hurt me mummy! I'm not an alien mummy!"

His cries grew frantic, banging his small fists against the glass with all his strength. "MUMMY! HELP ME MUMMY!" He screamed, falling limp, one hand trailing down the glass, leaving a bloody stain.

"MICHAEL!" The glass finally fell away, too late. She ran to his side, quicker than a normal human, her breath coming out in harsh bursts, blood roaring in her ears. Picking him up, she clutched his 3-year-old body to herself. Rocking him back and forth, she sobbed, beads of mercury rolling off the boy's slack face. Juliet brushed the hair out of his face, she spoke soothingly to him. "Come one, who's my brave boy? Come on, open your eyes for mummy, come on darling, I know you can do it..."

His head lolled, beautiful blue eyes staring into space, terrified. Limp, dead.

Juliet's sense of smell was blocked by death and fear. She tried hopelessly to push down panic and madness. "Come on, Michael, I know you can do it, come back like mummy... Come on, you can do it, darling, do it for mummy... Michael? Michael?!"

Her voice rose into a wail. She was in blackness; only her, the dead boy, and her sobbing howl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

*Shudders* well, that was probably too fun to write... Nightmares are fun to create.. still, gives me the shivers though!

We learn more about Juliet's past through her dreams- lots can be learned through the hidden darkness of the mind, ay?

She's still asleep though- what should happen when she wakes? tell me- I'm open to ideas! Remember, she was retcon-ed and taken to Jacks room. *wiggles eyebrows* what happens next?

PLEASE.

SERIOUSLY.

Review my darlings...

~Dark Moons


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey mah dahlings! ^.^ A little later than usual, I know, but as usual...**

** Me: I have so much free time! I can write alla time now! \(^o^)/**

** Life: *bwahaha* challenge accepted**

**And then life makes me really sick for 2 weeks... still getting over it *cough cough***

**So, as you see, highschool is driving me bonkers. HOWEVER I love this story and all of you dearly, so here it is!**

**The one good thing about all this homework- I have a project on the UK- and am now learning slang and money! \(^o^)/ yay!**

**Please let me know if I'm moving too fast with the story- Truly, I say this over and over and over- REVIEW! Really! I swear! It is so amazing when someone gives me a review! **

**I realized I forgot a disclaimer- well, I don't own Torchwood. Or Doctor Who. Dur. My life would be complete if I did... **

**Warning: Adult themes are hinted at/pretty bad language**

**Just say'n, if you think I'm moving too fast, let me know! In the actual Torchwood series, everybody's getting hooked up with everybody- relationships are willy-nilly. It's Jack Harkness, people.. ;) you know what I mean**

**Oh my gosh! Chapter 6! It's a record! Let's see how far we can get, shall we?**

"_If you see this for a long time in the middle of the chapter, this is Juliet thinking. Peace out! ^.^"_

*drum roll please*

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

_previously..._

"_MUMMY! HELP ME MUMMY!" He screamed, falling limp, one hand trailing down the glass, leaving a bloody stain. _

"_MICHAEL!" The glass finally fell away, too late. She ran to his side, quicker than a normal human, her breath coming out in harsh bursts, blood roaring in her ears. Picking him up, she clutched his 3-year-old body to herself. Rocking him back and forth, she sobbed, beads of mercury rolling off the boy's slack face. Juliet brushed the hair out of his face, she spoke soothingly to him. "Come one, who's my brave boy? Come on, open your eyes for mummy, come on darling, I know you can do it..."_

_His head lolled, beautiful blue eyes staring into space, terrified. Limp, dead._

_Juliet's sense of smell was blocked by death and fear. She tried hopelessly to push down panic and madness. "Come on, Michael, I know you can do it, come back like mummy... Come on, you can do it, darling, do it for mummy... Michael? Michael?!"_

_Her voice rose into a wail. She was in blackness; only her, the dead boy, and her sobbing howl._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Juliet woke with a start, her throat raw and hormones bursting.

She choked back a sob, producing only a strangled noise.

Swallowing hard, she struggled to contain her raging emotions.

She hadn't had that dream in a while.

Michael. Her throat clogged.

Mentally slapping herself, she used all of her willpower to focus. No emotions. Not now.

With a jerk of her chin slightly, she felt a strange slickness under her cheek.

Blinking groggily, Juliet glanced down at her pillow.

A single pool of mercury rested there, rippling slightly every time she breathed. That was new. She rolled it off onto her hand, staring at it. Without a second thought, she dumped it into a glass next to the bed.

Wait, Pillow? She was still in _bed? _When was the last time she even _owned_ a bed?

Her mental clock told her it was around 6:20 or so.

Eyes opening fully, she breathed in.

_Harkness_.

Oh. My. God.

"Nonononono hell NO!"

With a startled mutter, she struggled to back up, almost falling off the bed in her quiet thrashing frenzy.

One of his arms was around her waist, another cradling her head. He mumbled slightly when she drew back, not wanting him touching her (at least without her permission. With permission? That was a different matter. What was she saying? She hated him! Wait, who was he again? Nevermind.)

It was a mission in itself to try to untangle her traitorous legs from their current state. Somehow, as if they had a mind of their own (now that was a weird thought), her legs had gotten linked around Jack's waist in an, ehrm, _intimate_ position while they were sleeping.

Wait.

They?

Why the HELL were they sharing a bed?!

Jack stirred slightly, then found her pillow, nuzzled it, _breathed in her scent_, and went back to sleep.

**WHAT.**

If there had been a mirror in sight, she had the perfect "WTF" face.

Her mind buzzed.

Not only were they sharing a bed, what had they done, where the hell was she, and on the other hand, _what_ had she possibly had to drink that would make her loose _that much_ self control? She couldn't _smell_ any traces of post-sex, but you could never be sure...

_C'mon, Juliet, think, think! Piece it back, what do you remember? _

_Let's see. I was at... a crime scene. Stab victim..Weird knife... Rain... Stopping rain? No.. Yes! The rain stopped! And started again- that makes no sense! Then... Running..New shoes.. uh... Went out for drinks, with Jack and Gwen... But where'd I meet Jack? After drinks... Jack says... You won't remember.. remember..._

Remember...

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

Torchwood. Alien hunters/controllers. She was drugged-she and Gwen- so they wouldn't remember Torchwood. Wotsitcalled, Recall? Reconn? Retcon? Retconned, that's it. She was "retconned"

Faulty system. Apparently it didn't work very well.

Jack sat upright, swaying slightly. His hair was tousled, and a couple buttons were suggestively undone at the top of his shirt, revealing a small patch of his white undershirt. He smirked. "Mornin' beautiful. The name's Cap'n Jack Harkness."

_THWACK_

Wincing, he rubbed his nose, cross eyed from her punch. "What the hell was that for?!"

Juliet looked disgusted. "I didn't even hit you hard."

Burying his nose in the crook of his elbow, Jack attempted to salvage his wounded pride by glaring halfheartedly at her. "I thought lovers didn't try to-sorry, sometimes - didn't try to abuse each other?"

Juliet glared down the bridge of her nose at him, folding her arms crossly. "Lovers, is that it?! Hah." She turned away from him sharply. Silent treatment!

Jack's mind was whirring fast, now that his nose was healing. She'd been retconned- so would only remember getting drunk. Hopefully, her extraterrestrial DNA wouldn't mess up the system...

He chewed his lip. "Um... Never quite caught your name..."

"Liar"

He was more sure of himself now, familiar cocky attitude coming back. "Liar? That's a strange name."

Juliet picked up a spoon from the nightstand (what was a spoon doing there, anyway?). Flexing her fingers, she quickly bent the metal into a knot, using only minimal energy. Setting it down on the bed, she could feel Jack staring at the once-straight spoon that was now in a figure-eight. His confidence and confusion made a bitter-hot medley to her super-senses.

She glared at the wall, still not bothering to turn around. "I _remembered_."

Jack swallowed. "Oh."

Her tone was icy- even more than usual. "Yes. Oh. You. BASTARD."

He fidgeted slightly. "Well... ah..."

Standing up, Juliet stretched, still not looking at him. His eyes roamed up and down her body, totally enjoying the fact that she was in yoga pants and a spaghetti strap.

She immediately began searching the room for her clothes- why was _he_ undressing her, anyhow? Still not turning around, she called over her shoulder, "If you wish to get punched again, than by all means- keep looking."

Wisely, Jack discreetly lowered his eyes. How did she do that?

"Thank you."

Finding her socks and (neon) pink converse, she quickly put them on, then continued to search for her greenish zip-up sweater.

Zipping it up halfway, she wheeled around slowly, pinning the somewhat chided man with her weird gaze. "Now," She narrowed her eyes, "I'm hoping this means I got the job,"

Jack's weak smirk quickly gave up and died. "Um..."

Her voice was still deathly quiet. "You drugged me, right after I told you that happened the _last time_ I told someone _everything, _then, you bring me to a place I'm not supposed to remember, and _then_," She raised an eyebrow even higher, "_Then,_ you make me think we had sex by sleeping with me- _in your bed_- with a man I'm not supposed to even bloody _remember_, only to wake up, and find you still _playing me_ like this was a bloody _game_. Any explanations, _sir?_" As she spoke, her voice continued to become quieter and lower, her eyes partly glowing behind her slitted eyelids.

He coughed, feeling for all the world like a naughty child. "Would it be a bad thing, if we had sex?" He asked limply, still trying to clutch at his former confidence.

Ignoring his comment, she repeated herself. "I _said_, any explanations, Mr. _Harkness?_"

He winced. "I.. ah.. um..."

Continuing to glare at him in contempt, she leaned on the wooden nightstand, only inches away from his tense neutral face. The wood began to spiderweb and splinter under her thin fingers, cracking with a noise akin to shattering bone. "You don't have one, do you? It is just a game to you, isn't it?" Crossing her arms, she stalked out of the room in quiet fury, leaving the ruined wood behind her. Jack made a mental note to get less breakable furniture.

"Wait!" Jumping out of the now-disheveled bed, he quickly buttoned his shirt, fixing his hair with a sweep of his hand. Throwing on his coat, he ran out after her, catching her shoulder moments before she was by the door. Was it just him, or did her eyes have a reddish tinge to them?

Licking his lips nervously, he babbled, "Well, we brought you back, and tried to find an address, but there wasn't one.. Only Area 51 files... and a birth certificate..." He trailed off when he saw how her quiet anger was raised by half. "Did you like what you saw, _sir?" _She didn't even notice that he had brought her down to the old couch by the wall.

His face hardened. "I know that those bastards are going to pay for what they've done... and that you are a _lot_ older than you look."

Leaning back, Juliet crossed her legs, bouncing her left foot unconsciously. She was slowly unraveling as she spoke- all of her barriers breaking with a loud crack. "No shit Sherlock. As are you. I _told_ you this over drinks last night, and even _showed you_ my scars. But did you believe me? No. Why believe a filthy _alien_? Aliens are only to be controlled, locked away, forgotten. Secret. Why trust one? You're all so bloody _typical!_" For the first time, her voice rose in frustration. "You _really_ wanna know why I don't have an address? Why a wake up every morning from the same nightmare, always somewhere different? Yes, I'm older than I look. I've had more pain in my lifetime than anyone deserves..I had a son once, Jack! A little boy! Three years old- you wanna know why I'm so guarded? You wanna know what the DID to my SON?!" Her voice was back to being deadly quiet- deadly, emotionless, yet containing so much fury and promise of pain (to others, that is).

Wordlessly, Jack tried to grab her hand- only to have her shove him away. He was having such mixed signals- she was revealing more about herself than he had ever even thought possible, showing clear want for him, yet she was still shoving him away. Obviously, she hadn't told this yet to anyone. Stories need to be told, even to enemies.

Raising her face, he could see the raw torment in her eyes, her face cloudy and distant with memories. Her voice sank to a hoarse whisper, her breathing ragged. "He was so little... Didn't know, didn't understand... Made me watch... I was chained... couldn't do anything... Only let me hold him after they.. after they..." She took a deep breath, her voice strangled, fighting to restrain her emotions. She was revealing to much- to someone she shouldn't even trust. "That was my punishment for escaping before they were _finished_- but they never would actually finish, would they? I was just a fascinating _experiment_ to them. A wild beast that needed pain to be controlled. An _it. _I didn't have a _mind, _I was only a dumb animal.._That's_ why I need something else. You saw the pictures- did you look at them all? Did you see the one of a dead child- dead after he was dissected without pain killers? Dead after they made me watch him scream? Is that what you want, Jack? To continue the work already started in America?" She spat, frowning, speaking even softer, "Why am I telling you this? It's not like I trust you.." She added bitterly, fading away into silence.

This time, she didn't push him away when he reached for her hand. She stiffened slightly at his touch, but didn't complain. He squeezed her hand- to his surprise, she returned the favor. She was still breathing hard, struggling to calm down. It was that bloody dream's fault...

Jack sighed. He would really live up to his title of heartless bastard if he didn't give her this job... Jumping up from the couch, he grabbed Juliet's other hand and pulled her up. "Do you have any things, Julie?" He asked brightly, giving her his dazzling trademark smile.

Laughing weakly, she smiled back in response. She liked that. Julie. "Not in that sense, no. I do have some bits and bobs though."

"Bits and bobs..." He nodded sarcastically. "And, pray tell, why didn't your address come up on the scanners? We can hack into everything."

She frowned. "I don't really reckon I have a _set_ address- always movin' about, if you know what I mean. Keep them off my trail- nothing to track me down..."

Jack jumped when she clapped her hands briskly. "Well," She exclaimed, "I do have a box, somewheres... New George Street, if I'm not mistaken. Care to take me, _sir?"_ Bowing elegantly, she pretended to take off an invisible hat with a flourish. This time, she gladly accepted his arm.

Jack grinned. He was making progress. "So, milady," he chatted while she opened the door for them both, "What exactly could you do in this place?"

She rolled her eyes. "I _told _you. PHD in engineering and physics, plus being strong- I don't really know guns though. I can still shoot, just not perfectly. Pretty savvy with computers and tech, I know acrobatics, can overpower a weevil in a pinch-"

Jack stopped short, pulling her with a to a stop. "You know what a _weevil_ is? Where'd you learn that? That's a Torchwood term."

Juliet snorted. "The second-favorite "pet" was a weevil- I was number one of course- they were always poking it, watching it go nuts. The Geeks always called it a 'weevil'- I remember that much. Funny, they were from the north, that bunch. They were more interested in the weevil than the American geeks. Poor weevil, never knew where it was shipped off too. Ugly creatures, really. I feel sorry for them- trapped in our world and all."

He nodded. "Mmm. Wonder who the British geeks were. Well, who knows?"

She stopped at the door of the van, watching as Owen and Toph ran out.

Toph slid inside (Owen sat across from her), pressing several buttons on one of the computers in the back of the van. The screen glowed to life, showing a red blip on a map. She glanced out the window at Jack, who was staring at her questioningly. "Oh, hello Jack... Juliet. Owen and I discovered a weevil in the top floor of the police office. Could you...?"

Juliet pulled into the drivers seat. "Keys please?"

Jack reluctantly sat in the passengers seat. "I was going to drive. Oh well, ladies first." With a mock sigh, he handed her the keys.

Juliet batted her eyelashes at him in thanks, making his eyes darken with want. She smirked, turning on the engine. "Ladies first? Why didn't you tell me! I would've let you drive." Jack pretended to scowl.

Owen watched quietly. "Reg'lar pair of lovebirds, aren't ya?"

Backing out, Juliet glanced up at him using the rearview mirror. "Lovebirds, is it? No more than you and Ms. Sato, there, Mr. Harper. You should give her a chance, she's a pretty girl- and quite brilliant, if I do say so myself." She winked at Jack, who smiled back approvingly.

Tosh flushed, pretending to focus on her computer screens.

Owen found himself slightly interested- choosing to watch the woman across from him fix her hair, continuing to glance at her screens. She really was nice looking, quiet, but nice. His eyes were newly opened.

Jack leaned over, whispering in her ear. "How'd you see that? Tosh's been hiding for months."

Juliet looked sideways at him, keeping her eyes near the road. Her voice was too soft for Owen or Tosh to hear."Smelled it. Poor girl, clearly been in love with the chap for some time. Not my place, but..."

She parked, unlocking the doors at the same time. Jack hopped out, grabbed a spare taser, and handed it to her. Behind them, Tosh checked her belt (her gun was already primed), and Owen prepared a sedative for the weevil, which he then handed to Jack.

Handing the taser to Juliet, Jack muttered, "You might do."

She silently brushed past him, making him stare as her hips rocked. She smiled mysteriously. "As a Torchwoodee -is that a word- or something more?"

Equally as mysterious, Jack gently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. She blew on his fingers playfully when they neared her vision. He leaned in, his hand at her lower back. She leaned in as well, her hands around his neck.

And then she completely ruined the moment by stealing her taser from behind his back, pecking him on the lips, and flouncing after Tosh, laughing the whole way. Jack sighed, two fingers brushing against his lips. She was sweet. He wanted that again. This was going to be interesting. And fun. That too.

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Once they reached the first floor, the hall was covered with a plastic screen at both ends. They brushed through the first one, but before the second one, Juliet stopped. "Jack..?" she called, raising an eyebrow. "Why doesn't anyone remember me? I mean, I wasn't _too_ popular, but I had a reputation of my own- people knew to stay away from me. Not one hello- I _have_ been here for a year... And Gwen..?"

Jack shushed her. "Weevil, remember? Oh, and I uh.. Might've sent Suzie last night to retconn all of them... It would be awfully strange if the first-in-command suddenly disappeared."

Juliet tapped her foot at him, weighing her small pistol in her other hand. "I don't know if I should congratulate you or smack you for making everyone forget me..." She smacked him anyway. "Just for luck."

Jack rubbed his arm, mildly annoyed. "Yay. Guess I deserved that."

Juliet kept walking down the hallway, brushing through the plastic screen. "Yep. You did."

He followed her, pistol at the ready. He gestured to hers. "That's actually a taser. Shoot at will when you see the weevil."

She glanced at it fondly. "Never had a taser before. I should name it. I hence name thee Bertha. Bertha, meet Jack. He can be a right ass, but I don't know him well enough yet to tell you anything different."

Jack laughed. "Bertha the taser. You really are unique, Juliet Speed."

A scream caused them both to whirl and sprint back down the hallway.

There in the middle, the weevil was sinking its rather large teeth into the neck of a worker. It growled, baring its bloody teeth, and launched itself at the former first-in-command of the Cardiff police. Without a second glance, Juliet squeezed the trigger of "Bertha", shocking the weevil soundly. Once it was out, Jack injected it with Owen's sedative.

"We make a good team, you and me," Juliet ventured, tinging pink slightly. Blushing, Juliet? Juliet didn't blush.

Jack smiled wryly at her. "That we do, Ms. Speed."

She glared at the weevil. "Bloody ugly chap, isn't he? She. It. I dunno. Jannet. I'm calling the weevil Jannet, and it's a she. Cause I want to."

Jack gave her a 'I don't have a problem with that, go right ahead madam' shrug. She blinked proudly.

"Ms. _Speed!_ Oh my gosh! You're Juliet! Juliet Speed!"

They whirled around again, to see a very pale Gwen. She pointed to the dead man and unconscious weevil. "And what the _hell_ is that, _Jack Harkness?! _I remember that too! Juliet, and Jack, and _Torchwood!_"

Jack swallowed guiltily. Juliet rounded on him. "Does retconn EVER work?!"

0o0o0oTWo0o0o0

Haha, Hope you guys liked that- 3520 words! That's really long for me- an extra 1000! I love this story... PLEASE REVIEW

REVIEW MAH DAHLINGS!

REVIEW!

~Dark Moons


End file.
